(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglass structure and in particular to a type of secondary lens structure. This frame is cast as a single piece and has no soldering joints. The hooks may be projecting beads or projecting clips, making replacement easy. This eyeglass device can be changed with different prescription lenses or sunglass lenses, all of the secondary lens structure. This is truly a revolutionary invention.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglasses are the windows to the world. Once someone is near-sighted, eyeglasses act as the bridge to correct the vision. Since close distance usage (reading) or long distance usage all have varying lens prescriptions, it is quite common for near-sighted people to have a second pair of prescription glasses.
Furthermore, sunglasses can be used to filter out the strong light and protect the eyes. Bright sunlight on a hot summer day, on the beach, in the high mountains or on snowy surfaces, reflects the radiant and U.V. sunlight, stinging the eyes. In these types of surroundings, the eyes take in many times more than the normal amount of irritating bright light, which leads to discomfort. When this occurs, one must rely on sunglasses to block and filter out the bright light. And since sunglasses are practical, easy to carry along, and they come in an abundance of shapes and styles, they have become a necessary carry along item for most everyone.
Therefore, the number of glasses near-sighted people use may be three or four pairs (including sunglasses.) Yet this is nothing but a financial burden for people with economic limitations, like students.
Should a simple assembly be designed, whereby near-sighted lenses of varying prescriptions, or sunglass lenses could be used upon the same frame and furthermore are directed at changing different prescription lenses based upon the needed conditions, as well as offering a fast and easy way to change to and from sunglasses as the need occurs, thus alleviating the aforementioned problems, this assembly would have added practicality.